


Living dead

by kalfire12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalfire12/pseuds/kalfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Ruby are ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living dead

Anna was a pilot in world war 2 when forced to eject out, but her parachute failed and fell to her death. Stayed behind because even though she couldn’t help with the war effort, she wanted to discover the whole world. Study the other side.  
Ruby died years before Anna. When the black plague was big. Got sick and died. Stayed behind because she made a spell to live longer. Didn't work her way.  
Anna and Ruby meet in different points of time. Ruby helps out Anna with ghost tricks, though Anna likes to find out for herself.  
Ruby reappears once in a while, checking on Anna. With the time gaps between them, they learn from each other. Ruby gives Anna stories of the black plague. Anna teaches her of planes, and how she fought in the war. Ruby groans as she heard these stories before. Ruby tries to convince Anna to scare people. After decades of pleading, they go to a random house. Turns out that house is filled with hunters. Not what they were expecting. However, the hunters, Charlie and Jo realizes that they are causing no deaths, and let them go. Anna scolds Ruby for that for years. They return a few years later, no one is there. Ruby suggests living, in their own way in the house. It's turns into a ghost friendly house. They even set up the TV so that, no remote control needed. Watching reality shows day and night.  
Jo and Charlie walk in, laughing. There they see ghosts walks around their house. Familiar faces. One salt round. Ruby attacks. Anna calms down Ruby, explained to them what happen. The hunters are wary at first. Of course, they can't except anything else from them.  
Later, Jo and Charlie get used to having ghost roommates. Can't have anyone else home though. Any hunter seeing them would ask them if they were crazy, Maybe. They were a happy domestic ghost family.


End file.
